coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4183 (25th April 1997)
Plot Terry finds Tricia's affection suffocating. When Ray comes looking for Tricia, Jack regretfully tells him that he fears he's wasting his time and is probably best out of it. Kevin confides in Chris that Natalie keeps making a play for him. Chris advises him to forget Sally and enjoy himself. Mavis worries that Wilf Gaskell wants a relationship with her. When he invites her for a drink she accuses him of chasing widows. He backs off. Vera is thrilled when Terry tells her that he's thinking about settling down in Manchester with his new-found family. Tricia is pleased when he tells her to stay looking for somewhere for them to live. Terry offers to take the pub takings to the bank and Vera insists that Jack lets him, to prove he wouldn't run off with the money but really has changed his ways. Jack agrees to keep the peace and gives Terry the money bag. Kevin introduces Natalie to Rosie. Natalie tells Kevin that all she wants to do is be with him as she enjoys his company. Jack feels vindicated when Terry takes hours to return from the bank. Terry returns, furious with Jack and shows Vera how the money bag contained newspaper and not notes. Vera realises that Terry must have looked in the bag to see it wasn't notes and Jack makes her see Terry must have been planning to run off with the money. Angie and Chris admit that they fancy each other. She is stunned when he then asks her to go to bed with him. Tricia has a go at Jack for setting Terry up with a trap. She tells Terry that they don't need his parents and will be fine without them. She is horrified when Terry turns on her, saying he doesn't want her or her kids. Ray arrives in time to see Terry shoving Tricia away and goes for him, thumping him in the face. Tricia tells Ray to stay away from her and tries to comfort Terry. Natalie tells Kevin that if he wants her he can have her. He tells her that he's happy with Sally and doesn't want anyone else. Terry leaves the Street. Rita sees Natalie fondling Kevin's face. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Wilf Gaskell - James Garbutt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Terry Duckworth until 13th August 1999. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack sets a trap for Terry. Kevin’s new boss is getting very friendly. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,470,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes